The content and dissemination core will be led by Dr. Lucian Leape, and will include the lead investigators from each of the six projects. Its main roles will be to optimize collaboration and communication among the projects, and to lead and coordinate dissemination efforts. Thus, a key objective will be to facilitate communication, exchange of ideas, cross-fertilization, and learning from one another among participants in all of the projects of the Center. For example, as suggested by the conceptual framework we have presented, interventions may have the greatest chance of success if they take into account a variety of factors, including the organizational climate. However, there are practical difficulties in tailoring interventions, and the assessment of organizational climate and reporting data will be useful in comparing and contrasting patient care areas and organizations and in assessing the degree of tailoring that may be useful. Errors and adverse events will also be discussed within this multidisciplinary group. Another objective for the core will be to standardize, whenever possible and appropriate, the content and conceptual approaches among the projects to maximize synergy and cross-relevance. In addition, the core will provide a forum for the presentation, discussion, and critique of new ideas and proposals that arise during the research. It will also monitor national developments in medication safety so that Center projects take maximal advantage of new findings and incorporate new ideas. Finally, it will lead and coordinate efforts to disseminate the findings and the learning from the Center projects in both traditional and novel ways, at local, regional, and national levels. The center has relationships with a number of the leading regional and national organizations in medication safety, which should substantially facilitate dissemination.